Even Lelouch and C C Aren't Perfect
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. have a flawed, but wonderful pizza date.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge pranced into a pizza place. He was paying so little attention while prancing around that he bumped into one of the customers. The customer grabbed Lelouch and said, "You're going to pay for your joke."

Lelouch asked, "What are you talking about dude?"

The angry customer said, "It's clear that you bumped into me, because you thinking annoying good people is funny."

Lelouch stuck his hands in the air and replied, "It was an accident."

The customer said, "I don't believe you. I'm going to get vengeance upon you by beating you up."

Lelouch grabbed a ten dollar bill out of his wallet and said, "I'll give this to you if you don't beat me up."

The customer's mood changed while saying, "This rivalry isn't necessary." He grabbed the ten dollar bill and walked away. Lelouch was starting to realize that C. C.'s warnings about not dancing chaotically were important.

Lelouch walked to the counter. One of the employees folded his arms and asked, "What do you want?"

Lelouch said, "Five pizzas."

The employee laughed at Lelouch and said, "You eat too much food."

Lelouch replied, "I wasn't going to eat all of it at once you judgmental jerk."

The employee sighed and asked, "What type of pizza do you want?"

Lelouch wasn't an expert on ordering stuff so he said, "Just sprinkle some pepperoni on the dough and toss it into the oven."

The employee asked, "Do you want anything to drink?"

Lelouch said, "I'm actually not old enough to drink and I don't plan on ever getting drunk."

The employee threw an empty cup at Lelouch's head and said, "I was asking you if you wanted a soda or something."

Lelouch replied, "Oh."

The employee said, "You're an idiot."

Lelouch was sick of the employee's fowl attitude. He used his geass on the employee and said, "Stop judging people."

The employee replied, "Okay." Lelouch paid the employee, grabbed the pizzas, and walked out.

The manager walked up to the employee and said, "The janitor accidentally destroyed the fry boiler for the seventh time this year. That lazy jerk needs to lose his job."

The employee was affected by Lelouch's geass command so he replied, "We shouldn't judge the janitor. Lets hear him out and see if he has a proper explanation for doing what he did." The manager rolled his eyes.

Lelouch drove home and went into his house. He looked around and saw C. C. He smiled at her and said, "I'm home."

C. C. replied, "Duh."

Lelouch tried to look offended while saying, "I expect a better greeting than that."

C. C. pulled Lelouch closer to her and kissed both of his hands. She said, "I'm sorry Lelouch."

Lelouch replied, "No need for sorry feelings my love."

C. C. smiled and asked, "Did you call me your love?"

Leloluch nervously sweated and said, "I didn't mean to call you that."

C. C. replied, "I was flattered to be called that."

Lelouch said, "I didn't mean to flatter you."

C. C. jokingly replied, "How generous."

Lelouch put the pizza on a table and said, "I ordered five pizzas, because you're so obsessed with pizzas."

C. C. replied, "It seems like you did want to flatter me after all."

Lelouch said, "You deserve the best."

C. C. wrapped her arms around and said, "I'm sorry for joking around with you. I love you so much." She kissed Lelouch on the lips.

Lelouch lightly blushed and replied, "I'll go get some plates."

C. C. asked, "Have you learned how to grab stuff out of the kitchen without breaking anything?"

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of carefulness." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Lelouch started dancing to the kitchen, but he remembered C. C.'s warnings about doing chaotic dance moves. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed some plates. The kitchen window was open so Lelouch looked down and saw a few of the neighbors playing with a frisbee. However, he thought they were playing with plates. Lelouch said, "I'll give those guys some more plates to play catch with." He threw a bunch of plates out the window. The plates cut the neighbor's frisbees apart. The plates crashed to the ground and got broken in half.

Lelouch walked up to C. C. and asked, "Can we use plates that are in the dishwasher?"

C. C. said, "No we can't."

Lelouch felt guilty while saying, "I just got rid of the clean plates."

C. C. asked, "Why did you do that?"

Lelouch said, "I threw them to the neighbors so they could play catch with them."

C. C. asked, "How dumb are you?"

Lelouch looked sad while asking, "You think I'm dumb?"

C. C. instantly regretted what she said. She put her hand on Lelouch's shoulder and said, "I don't mean that. You're gullible, but not dumb." A little tear came down Lelouch's eyes. C. C. gently pulled Lelouch to the couch. The two of them sat together on the couch while C. C. hugged him. Her comforting hug made Lelouch feel better and more relaxed.

Lelouch said, "I have been really clueless."

C. C. replied, "No regular human can be brilliant at everything."

Lelouch responded, "Siskel and Ebert are the exception to the rule. They knew everything about life."

C. C. said, "They were experts on films."

Lelouch replied, "Well, is there anything else in life that's worth being an expert on?"

C. C. said, "Fair enough."

Lelouch replied, "Christopher Nolan's another exception. His films are flawless."

C. C. said, "Anyways, you shouldn't take everything I say so seriously. You know that neither of us are masters of seriousness."

Lelouch replied, "I know. I shouldn't be so sensitive. It's just that I really value your opinion and how you feel about me makes all the difference. I know that my parents, siblings, and especially my friends will never fully appreciate and respect me. You're the one person that I can trust with all my heart. That's why I got you five pizzas. I wanted to thank you for being the one person who tolerates me and my antics."

C. C. had a little tear come down her eyes too while saying, "Thank you Lelouch. I didn't realize that you valued me and my opinions so much. It's comforting to know that you love me as much as I love you."

Lelouch said, "You're a present that's more regal than any kingdom that I've ever been to."

C. C. blushed and replied, "You're such a precious cutie."

Lelouch stubbornly said, "No I'm not. I'm the super edgy, intimidating, and menacing hero of Japan."

C. C. hugged Lelouch and replied, "You're my cutie patootie."

Lelouch tried to have a dignified look on his face while saying, "Don't call me that."

C. C. asked, "Why not?"

Lelouch stood up and put his hands on his hips. He talked in a British accent while saying, "I'm a high culture type of person. I'm mature, heroic, and fancy. I would never refer to myself by such overly cute terms."

C. C. replied, "You're clearly the biggest cutie patootie in the country."

Lelouch whined, "No I'm not." C. C. chuckled and started eating her pizza. She loved Lelouch, but she enjoyed embarrassing him and joking around with him too.

Lelouch sat down and started eating some pizza too. He accidentally pizza dropped on the carpet. He grabbed it and was about to eat it. C. C. said, "How repulsive."

Lelouch jokingly asked, "Does my face really look that icky?"

C. C. said, "No, you have the hottest face ever." Lelouch nodded in agreement. C. C. said, "The repulsive thing is you eating a pizza that's been on the ground."

Lelouch replied, "It was only on the floor for like forty eight seconds. It's not a big deal."

C. C. said, "Please don't eat that slice."

Lelouch replied, "Okay then. I'll put in a bag and give it to Suzaku tomorrow."

C. C. finished gobbling up the first pizza. There were ten slices in the first pizza. Lelouch had two, C. C. had seven, and Lelouch was still planning on giving the carpet slice to Suzaku. C. C. smiled and asked, "Ready to start eating the second pizza?"

Lelouch stuck his hands in the air and said, "Two slices is more than enough for me."

C. C. looked at Lelouch and replied, "You're so skinny. I'll share the next pizza with you. We'll each have five slices."

Lelouch stuck his tongue out and said, "No thank you. Haven't you eaten enough?"

C. C. replied, "Fair enough."

Lelouch asked, "Did you have a good dinner?"

C. C. nodded and said, "I sure did." She looked at Lelouch with a big smile on her face.

Lelouch looked back and asked, "What is it?"

C. C. said, "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings earlier. You're the most amazing person in the world."

Lelouch replied, "No." He took a long pause and said, "You're the most amazing person in the world."

C. C. said, "You're not an expert on all things, but you don't have to be. You're an expert on bringing happiness to my heart."

Lelouch blushed and replied, "I'm glad to hear that. I want to be Japan's hero and I don't know if I am, but I am confident about you being my hero. Whenever I plunge into the world of doubt and sadness I know that you'll save me. You may be great at wisecracks, but your adorable sweetness is no joke."

C. C. hugged Lelouch and had tears of happiness coming down her eyes. She said, "I'm going to try to not make fun of you anymore. I adore you so much. I want to hug you forever."

Lelouch lightly smiled and asked, "Aren't you ever going to stop hugging me?"

C. C. shook her head and said, "This hug is going to last forever."

Lelouch jokingly replied, "I'm cool with that." Lelouch and C. C. both had flaws, but they brought each days other days of extreme happiness that felt like a perfect paradise.


End file.
